


an everlasting white hell

by mustwin123



Category: Clone High
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prophetic Dreams, Trippy, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustwin123/pseuds/mustwin123
Summary: a clone within a dreamscape ignores his emotions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	an everlasting white hell

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading. Tw for dereality and religious stuff. Stay safe

A clone was falling, falling, falling. Down he fell deeper into a great white abyss that shimmered like diamonds. This white void welcomed him with an open maw, ready to swallow him whole. The clone continued to fall, fall, fall...  
It was almost torture to the clone to see the sheer blankness of his predicament. There was nothing, or no one, to grab onto. The area was completely desolate, and yet so full. Full of what? It was so, so confusing. It was so empty, so full. The clone was plummeting now, like a comet, deeper and deeper into this florescent hell.  
Closing his eyes, the clone prayed. He did not pray to Jesus, or Buddah, or Allah, or any God. The clone prayed simply to a ultimate Nothing, to a High Power that didn't exist. The clone begged. The clone prayed. The clone wept. The clone fell.  
A voice rang out, suddenly. It sounded like church bells and wind chimes and sirens. It boomed in the clone's ears softly. It whispered its shout into the void.  
"Why do you fall? Why do you continue to let yourself go? Why must you always come here?" The voice was questioning, questioning, questioning, and the clone had no answers. There was nothing to say.  
"You heard me. You always hear me, and you always forget that you come here every night. Why must you ignore my existence? Why must you hurt me? Why do you hurt yourself?" The voice was poking and prodding at the clone's soul. It was picking at it and tearing it apart, bit by bit, in a terrible, organized fashion.  
The voice spoke once again. A conversation finally began.  
"Talk to me."  
"Why should I?"  
"You know who I am."  
"And what's it to you?"  
"He wouldn't have wanted this."  
"And he's fucking dead now."  
"You will keep falling."  
"And hopefully I'll die."  
"Don't be like that."  
"Be like what?"  
"You already know the answer."  
"Shut up."  
A pause. Silence. The voice spoke again.  
"You need to accept it."  
"Accept what?"  
"You already know."  
"I don't know anything."  
"You know. You're denying it."  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
"You have to love it. You have to cherish it. You have to adore your pain."  
"I'm not a masochist."  
"You have to learn someday."  
A patch of darkness could finally be seen. The clone was falling directly into it. The white walls of this prison were finally receding. An inky numbness was taking the place of the clone's peril. It was time to go again.  
The voice spoke again.  
"Don't forget me."  
"I hope you don't come back."  
"As long as he lives in you, I'll be here."  
"Fuck off!"  
The blackness consumed the clone, and soon the darkness became a deep ocean blue. There were sheets on his body, and a pillow on his head...


End file.
